In the human body, the positions of the left eye and the right eye are different, and the observed images of the left eye and the right eye have a slight difference, this is the fundamental cause of stereopsis. Auto-stereoscopic televisions use the vision characteristic of the eyes to generate stereopsis.
The conventional method to generate stereopsis in technology uses a spatial multiplexing method, that is, pixels on the screen are divided into different groups by dispersing of the lens to form a plurality of views when light emitting from the pixels converges in the viewing distance. The two eyes of a human observer will observe images in different views, and this will result in the generation of stereopsis.
There are different ways to design an auto-stereoscopic television. However, when the pixels are divided into different views, the resolution may be reduced as well. At the most simple design, the number of views is inversely proportional to the resolution. For example, if the number of views is nine, the resolution drops to ninth. Reducing the decreasing rate of the resolution when the number of the views increases enhances the display effect of an auto-stereoscopic television.